


在地狱里抬头就能看见天国

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 让风吹拂，让岩浆沸腾，让海水咸。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	在地狱里抬头就能看见天国

基尔伯特躺在沙发上看书。伊万第一次经过顺手投喂一个覆盆子，第二次他拿来巧克力曲奇，基尔伯特嘴里一口口吃掉它，眼睛追着字母不放。   
这不一般。一般是基尔伯特紧闭着嘴，饼干渣掉进领口里，或者他把伊万的指尖咬伤，舔一舔血。伊万觉得有点好奇。 

他走过来，坐在沙发前的地面上，把基尔伯特闲着的右手拿起来。那粗砺的掌心有刚才的巧克力的味道，指尖冰凉。基尔伯特用它擦过嘴。他把侧脸贴在那只手里，轻柔地摩蹭。只是突然很想要这种触感，而基尔伯特任他蹭，直到在他舔舐掌心的时候打个冷战，抽回那只手的主动权，胡乱揉搓着伊万的头发和脸颊，像是抚摸大狗。他还在看他的科幻故事，警惕的，兴致勃勃的阅读者。 

伊万抓住那只手。他自己的右手也盖住它，把自己的脸埋在里面。再仔细一点能嗅出基尔伯特的皮肤的气味。有一点灰尘和沙土，巧克力屑，汗味。伊万在这只手的影子里静静闭上眼睛。很安心。他几乎睡着了。 

但是伊万起身跨上沙发，从一定距离盯着阅读者。基尔伯特还在看，眼神专注，嘴角扬起了讥讽和轻松的笑容。“等本大爷看完。”他说。嗓音有一点点哑，伊万猜昨晚他是不是偷偷跑去酗酒。喉咙里小小的共振只是震落了一点理智，和书。书脊敲在地上。伊万触摸到喉结，一口含住。 

这次很容易，太容易了，像是吃一颗葡萄。咬下去。完全不再有抗拒或者不甘。基尔伯特又摸索一下，捡起书继续看。伊万揪住他的鼻子。   
“不准分心，小基尔。”“没。”他拼命点头摆脱。伊万摇摇头，帮忙理好他的衣服，拿过毯子盖上。他自己去了浴室。 

擦着头发出来，基尔伯特终于看完了，双手枕着头盯着天花板。伊万在他脚边坐下，也看向顶灯。有只蛾子趴着。 

“蠢熊？”“？”   
“我有没有和你讲过关于神的事？”   
“你指哪个神，上帝吗？”伊万皱起眉。我？基尔伯特说「我」？   
“那时我还是骑士团。沃尔夫维斯家过去是小贵族，他们家希望他继承，但他执意加入进来。他的妻儿都病死了，现在我猜那是某种肺部感染。所以他不怎么相信，不是那么全心全意……不过并非亵渎———”   
基尔伯特也学他皱眉。   
“基尔，你是讲某个普通人，呃，暗示你要对上帝的信仰有保留？”   
“不是那样的。我说不清楚。但至少我不再那么祷告。”他阖上双眼。“和其他任何人都不一样。维斯和我玩，把我架在脖子上，我大吼大叫着挥动剑。某种程度上他自诩我的监护人。没关系，基尔伯特不介意。沃尔夫也确实教给我很多东西。他的白马养得真好，几百年都再没见过那么神气的马匹。” 

“所以你不全信祂。”伊万想起那些改革。   
“你们那儿怎么说的？”   
“我只知道，那是爱。对小时候的我来说那是唯一爱我的。所以我也爱祂。”   
“唔。”基尔伯特哼一声。“继续说维斯。他对外像是寡言虔信的人，为上帝踏上征途是他的挣扎，但我看他在打赌。一旦他下地狱，他就会真正皈依于他的上帝。”   
“我不理解。”伊万说。   
“我理解了。”基尔伯特说。“虽然花了好久。”   
他盯着基尔伯特看。看不出要消失的迹象。   
“伊万。伊万。你的这个名字代表什么？”基尔伯特叹息着说。   
“……”   
“没关系了。不用怕。虽然是失败的讨论。结论是至少从那时到现在，现在我爱你了。基尔伯特贝什米特爱伊万布拉金斯基。我爱你。我爱你。” 

伊万感到浑身震悚。仿佛他又回到了那些阴暗陈旧威严的圣像下。烛火黯淡。他只能爱上帝，他当时想。祷告从跪地的双膝和十指交错的双手后传出。   
他送给基尔伯特地狱。他在他的红眼里看到地狱。但现在基尔伯特看着他，看着天国。周身仿佛有光。那是错误的。 

“爱带来震悚。”基尔伯特握紧伊万的手。“来。”他简洁地命令着，语调平淡，仿佛要风吹拂，要岩浆沸腾，要海水咸。   
end


End file.
